Sadik powaar and blue passion
by megolass
Summary: Deux nouvelles arrivent à Shibusen avec une personalité très différentes des autres.....comment ils vont Vous le saurez en regardant les aventures de ces filles super bizarres.......
1. Les nouvelles élèves

Phrase du jour «Soleil réchauffe moi»  
Bonjour, c'est ma première fanfic sur Soul Eater, alors dites-moi si c'est bien je l'ai fait avec l'aide de mes amies.  
Disclaimer: Soul Eater ne m'apartient pas, il apartient à Atsushi ohkubo.

Tout commence un bon matin, deux jeunes filles arrivent devant Shibusen. Une fille avec un gilet à capuche bleu (qui lui couvre la moitié du visage), une jupe bleu, des chaussettes (rayures bleu, noir) qui lui vont jusqu'au dessus des genoux et des bottines noires et une fille avec un gilet à capuche grise (couvre elle aussi le visage), une jupe écossaise (violet, noir), des chaussettes (rayures violet, noir) qui lui vont en-dessous des genoux et des bottes grises.

Fille à capuche bleu: Nous sommes enfin ....  
Fille à capuche grise: ... Arrivées à Shibusen.

________________________________

Dans la classe de Dr Stein ......  
Stein: Nous allons accueillir aujourd'hui de nouveaux élèves dans notre classe.  
Maka: Je me demande comment ils sont?  
Soul: Moi je m'en moque complètement .......( en dormant)  
Tsubaki: C'est bien comme ça on pourra se faire des nouveaux amis?  
Black star: Ha! Ha! Moi le Grand Black Star je vais les combattre.  
Stein: Bien, vous povez entrer. Les deux jeunes filles arrivent tout doucement devant les élèves .... mais apparemment ces deux jeunes filles sont des vraies bombes avec une belle poitrine avec de belles hanches tous les garçons étaient à pieds Leur.  
Stein: Voici Sylvie Créateur et Eva Lune, elles viennent toutes les deux de France alors vous pouvez Leur dirent «Bonjour».  
Tous les gars en cœur: Bonjour mes princesses !!!!!!!!!!  
Tout à coup Black Star arrivent comme d'habitude en faisant son show. Les deux nouvelles le trouvent très bizarres mais elles ne disent rien.  
Stein: Vous pouvez aller vous assoir à côté de ... .. Maka et Soul.

Elles montent tout doucement les marches l'une derrière une l'autre et s'assoient à côté de Maka et Soul. Maka les observe attentivement pour voire la nature de leur âme mais elle est surprise du résultat, Les nouvelles voisines ont 4 âmes ce qui est très louche. Les voisines font un signe à Maka et elle fait de même en tremblant de peur.  
Maka appelle Soul pour ui dire ce qu'elle a vue.

Maka: Soul réveille toi ces deux filles ont 4 âmes!  
Soul se réveille en sursaut: Quoi?!  
Le professeur Stein annonce l'exercice de la journée mais apparemment c'est pas de la tarte ....  
Stein: Je vais vous annoncez une bonne nouvelle, aujourd'hui nous allons disséquer un humain. Alors vous êtes content?!  
Un vent traverser toute la classe, les élèves sont pétrifiés par L'annonce de l'exercice du jour. Mais une seule élève reste ou presque normal ...  
Eva: hi!! hi!! hi!! En rigolant Comme Stein.  
Sylvie: Eva calme toi ... je t'en pris.  
Maka et Soul: Elle est Sadique!!!  
Les autres élèves: Il est fou (il parle de Stein)

_______________________________________

Pendant que la classe de Stein travaille, Shinigami-sama et Spirit les observent.  
Shinigami: Salut! Ce sont les nouvelles élèves de Shibusen!  
Esprit: elles ont l'air louche.

___________________

La sonnerie de la cloche retentit pour annoncer la fin des cours de la matinée. Les élèves se préparent pour aller manger.  
Le bracelet de Eva: J'adore la dissection!  
Le collier de Sylvie: Y'en a marre!  
Sylvie et Eva rangent Leurs affaires et se levent pour manger aller Jusqu'à ce que Maka les interpelle ...  
Maka: Vous venez manger avec nous?!  
Sylvie: Ah ... oui merci.  
Maka: Ok, on vous gardera les places. A plus.  
Eva et Sylvie marchent et s'arrêtent derrière un poteau. Et soudain Le Collier de Sylvie se change en un beaux gars aux cheveux gris argenté avec des yeux bleu océan et le bracelet Eva se change aussi en un beau gars mais avec des cheveux un peu plus long et des yeux violets.

_____________________

Et voilà j'ai terminé! Youpi! ca ma pris du temps à regarder si tout était bon .....

Mais bon, Dans le prochain chapitre nous parlerons des mystérieux garçons qui Soudainement apparaissent à la fin du premier chapitre.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. les nouvelles élèves 2

Phrase du jour «Dude Man Yeah Bro»

Bonjour, en ce moment il fait froid alo**r**s pour nous réchauffer un peu voici le deuxième chapitre de Sadik powaar et la blue passion!

Mentions légales: Soul Eater ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à Atsushi OHKUBO.

___________________________

_Résumé du chapitre précédent: Sylvie et Eva sont deux Françaises__ qui arrivent à Shibusen mais Maka les trouve bizarres parce qu'elles ont quatre âmes, puis elle leur demande si elles veulent manger avec ses amis, elles leurs répondent oui, mais avant de manger elles vont derrière un poteau et soudain le collier de Sylvie et le bracelet de Eva se transforment en deux beaux garçons .........._

Les deux garçons partent en laissant les deux jeunes filles en plan.

Sylvie: Vous ne venez pas manger avec nous?

Les deux gars (en coeur): Non!

Eva: Laisse-les, on y va.

A la cantine, Sylvie et Eva sont entrain de manger des pâtes à la sauce tomate avec les amis de Maka et discutent de tout et n'importe quoi.

Sylvie: Maka tu devrais sortir avec Soul? *****Avec un grand sourire*****.

Maka: Quoi?! ***en allant presque recracher** tous ce qu'elle a déjà ingurgitée*****.

Eva: Allez vomie ! *****En tapant sur le dos de Maka*****.

Liz n'a pas très faim à cause de Eva (c'est une vrai sadique ) et de sa soeur Patty (qui mange comme un bébé). Tout à coups un gars aux cheveux noirs avec trois bandes blanches s'installe à la table ......

Kid: Soul et Black Star sont avec deux types dehors. (en montrant la fenêtre)

Tout le monde se demandent ce que Soul et Black Star fabriquent dehors??! Et puis Sylvie et Eva se rendent compte qu'elles avaient oublié quelque chose .....

Sylvie: Ne me dit pas ....

Eva: ... .. que ce sont eux!

Elles se lèvent brusquemant et se précipitent vers la sortie ......

Eva et Sylvie: On revient!

Maka: Attendez !!!....

___________________________

Soul et Black Star font La rencontre de deux personnes étrangères devant Shibusen .....

Black Star et Soul: Tchô les meufs?!

Les personnes étrangères: Nous!! Meufs?!

Soul: Qu'est-ce que ...

Black star: ... vous foutez là?

Le gars aux yeux violets: Nous** ?**meufs**?** Laisse moi rire !!!!!!!

Et pendant ce temps le gars aux yeux bleus commence à péter les plombs .....

Le gars aux yeux violets: Moi c'est Kasu.

Le gars aux yeux bleus: Et moi c'est Flash.

Sylvie, Maka, Eva arrivent en courant .......

Flash: Sylvie ça va?

Sylvie le regarde en lui envoyant des éclairs!!

Kasu: Eva?

Eva lui offre son visage le plus sadique!

Aï**e**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh là! Ohl aie! oh là !!!!!!!

Flash: Désolé!

Kasu: Moi aussi ....

Soul: Je ne le ferai plus!

Black Star: Hi! Hi!! Ha!

Maka: Et toi Black Star?!

________________________

Après que les garçons aient pris de grosses baffes et de Maka hacher, ils reprennent les cours de l'après-midi ........

Eva: Trop heureuse!

Sylvie: Yen a marre de la dissection ....**-_ -**

Le collier de Sylvie: ouf!

Le bracelet: C'est pas vrai !!....

Maka se demande où sont passés les gars ?????

Maka: Après les cours, je vous invite chez moi.

Sylvie: Cool!

Eva: Super!

Dring! Drriing! La sonnerie annonce la fin des cours de la journée.

_________________________

Eva et Sylvie arrivent chez Soul et Maka .....

Maka: Voilà, on est arrivé chez nous.

Sylvie: ça doit être beau!

Maka ouvre la porte et entre dans la salle de séjour de l'appartement ....

Maka (assis sur un siège): Alors, vous venez de France?!

Sylvie (assis sur un fauteuil avec Eva): Eh oui!

Eva (mange des biscuits): Ils sont bon!

Soul: Et les gars d'où ils sortent???

Sylvie et Eva: Euh ................

Sylvie et Eva: Désolé mais on a un rendez-vous!

Maka: C'est urgent??!

Eva (en se levant comme Sylvie): Très urgent!!

Sylvie (en sautant du balcon): A plus!

Eva (surprise que Sylvie a sauté du balcon): Sylvie mais qu'est-ce que ......

Maka: Elles ont sauter par le balcon?

Soul: Trop bizarre!

Maka (Dans ses pensées): Purée! Il est tout prè est trop sexy!!! Pense à autre chose.

Soul: ... ........????

______________________

Eva et Sylvie sont entrain de tomber ........

Sylvie: On va mourir !!!!!!!!!!

Eva: Au secours !!!!!!!!

Le collier de Sylvie: Allez!

Le bracelet de Eva: Ok!

Le collier et le bracelet se métamorphosent en forme humaine (Flash et Kasu) et amortissent la chute des deux filles ....

Tout le monde: AIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Flash: Sylvie, tu te rend compte qu'à cause de toi sur tous failli mourir!

Sylvie (tête baissé): Pardon ...... Pourquoi??? Ouins! Ouins! (En pleurant Comme Un Fontaine)

Eva: Calme toi, moi aussi j'ai sauté!

Flash: Non, mais je rêve!!

Kasu: Flash, tu y vas un peu fort?!

Flash entend quelqu'un qui s'approche de lui: Quoi?! Encore!

Eva (en lui donnant un bon coup de poing): Idiot, tu sais pas parler aux filles.

_______________________

Eva, Sylvie, Kasu et Flash arrivent à leur appartement épuisés de leur première journée d'école à Shibusen. Sylvie et Eva prennent un bon bain moussant ..........

Sylvie: Hum ..... c'est bon de prendre un bain.

Eva: ça soulage Le corps et l'âme.

Elles se brossent les dents, se changent et vont au lit comme les gars .....

Sylvie: J'espère que Flash n'est plus en colère ...

Eva: ... Hum ... ZZZ .. Sadik Powaar.

__________________________

Le deuxième chapitre je l'ai fait un peu plus longtemps. Eh bien sûr avec plus de fautes mais bon c'est corriger. La dernière phrase ça me fait trop rigoler pas vous?!

Nous savons que maintenant ces deux gars s'appellent Flash et Kasu mais on ne sait pas qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?!

Nous le verrons dans le prochain chapitre!

Merci d'avoir lu!


	3. l'examen d'entrée

Phrase du jour: « je serai ton arc et tu seras ma flèche »

Bonjour, il y a quelques jours c'était l'anniversaire d'une amie à moi. On a dansé sur « ma bestah », chanté sur « we are the world »(on chantait vraiment faux), mangé beaucoup de sucreries et on a regardé « Seigneur des anneaux 3 ».........C'était trop bien!!!!! Et à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de mon amie, je vous fait découvrir le chapitre 3 de « Sadik powaar and blue passion ».....

Disclaimer: Soul Eater ne m'appartient pas il appartient à Atsushi Ohkubo.

________________________________

_Résumé du chapitre précédent: Sylvie et Eva connaissent ces « gars » ( Flash et Kasu).Flash et Kasu rencontrent comme par hasard Soul et Black qui leur lance un défi mais les techniciennes arrivent à temps pour les stopper. Après ce petit incident, Maka invite Sylvie et Eva chez elle. Soul qui est très curieux demande qui sont ces gars. Les filles ne voulant pas répondre, trouvent une excuse et saute par le balcon. Flash est en colère avec Sylvie parce que c'est elle qui a dit qu'il fallait sauter par le balcon......._

Dans les pensées de Sylvie:C'est le matin les oiseaux chante, le premier rayon de soleil qui vous touche et en parlant de toucher, il y a comme quelque chose qui me « Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!Flash!!!!!! » Purée!!! Il va me lâcher! Oh, là, là, j'arrive pas à le dégager! _Soudain, Flash lèche la joue de Sylvie._ Mais, je me demande de quoi, il rêve là!! C'est pas possible, bon ma petite Sylvie, il n'y a plus qu'une solution « Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! » ( le volume est super fort).

Flash(en se levant brusquement): « Ah.... Euh... Sylvie..Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...Non, non, ah!!!!

Sylvie lui donne une grosse claque. Kasu s'est réveillé en sursaut à cause du crie de Sylvie mais en se levant il trouve Eva qui dort sur lui....

Kasu: « Eeeee.....vaaaa.... »

Eva (en chuchotant dans l'oreille de Kasu): « Je vais t'arracher les yeux....!....te couper les orteils....r te plonge dans le phormole.... »

Kasu: « J'en peux plus, je craque. Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! »

Sylvie(en entendant le crie de Kasu): « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Flash: « C'est dans la chambre de Eva et Kasu. »

Sylvie et Flash entrent dans la chambre de Eva et Kasu et voient.....

Sylvie(en voyant ça) est sans voix.

Flash: « On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?!! »

Eva en se réveillant voit qu'elle est couchée sur Kasu, elle rougit et donne une baffe à Kasu qui celui-ci s'envole 10m plus loin.

Flash: « Elle a battu un record. »

Sylvie sort une massue de 100t et s'approche de Flash avec un jolie sourire.

___________________________

Sylvie et Eva prépare le petit déjeuner. Flash et Kasu se reposent à cause de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure(ils ont une grosse marque rouge sur le visage). Puis , Sylvie et Eva amènent les plats et ils mangent tous en silence.

___________________________

Sylvie, Eva, Kasu et Flash arrivent dans les couloirs de Shibusen. Tout le monde les regarde....

Une fille: « Voilà, elles ont des petits copains maintenant et en plus ils sont super mignons. »

Un garçon: « Et nous alors ?!! »

Flash: « Elles ont eu du succès. »

Eva: « Restons calme. »

Ils entrent en classe. Maka les aperçoit et les appelle.....

Maka: « Dr Stein m'a prié de vous communiquer que vous allez avoir.... »

Sylvie et Eva: « Un quoi ? »

Kid: « Un examen d'entrée. »

Black Star: « On va vous combattre les filles. »

Dr Stein: « Eh bien! Commençons l'examen! »

Black Star VS Sylvie et Kid VS Eva

Kid: « Liz, Patty! »

Liz et Patty: « Oui! »

Black Star: « Tsubaki! »

Tsubaki: « Oui! »

Sylvie: « Let's go Flash!!! »

Eva: « Are you ready Kasu ? »

Flash et kasu: « Ouais! »

Maka: « Flash.....et Kasu....mais je croyais que..... »

Soul: « Mais...ce sont les gars qu'on a vu hier.

Dr Stein(en souriant comme un malade): « Eh oui! »

Sylvie lance sa première attaque sur Black Star et il réussit à l'esquiver de justesse.

Maka: « Bien joué Sylvie! »

Black Star: « Je vois que tu te débrouille bien. Mais ça ne sera pas assez.... »

Tout à coup, les chaînes du grappin-faucheur s'enroulent autour de Sylvie.....

Sylvie: « Hi!! »

Flash: « Fait attention! »

Black Star: « TRAP STAR(piège étoilé)....pour me battre parce que c'est ma le roi! »

Du côté de Kid et Eva. Eva attaque en lançant ses rosaires dans tous les sens, Kid esquive avec son skate bord et lui envoie son skate bord.

Eva(en arrêtant l'attaque de Kid avec un rosaire): « Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas me battre. »

Kid: « Ce n'est pas finit! »

Maka: « Elles ont de l'expérience n'est-ce pas ? »

Dr Stein: « En effet. »

Sylvie(en cassant les chaînes avec une attaque éclair): « Tu vas voir, ce que tu vas voir gars aux cheveux bleus. »

Flash: « Bien joué. »

Black Star: « Mon nom c'est Black Star!!!!!!! »

Tsubaki: « Oh non! »

Black Star change son arme en un grand shuriken et le lance avec force vers Sylvie.

Sylvie(arrête le shuriken): « Bouclier Electro »

Black Star(avec un sourire de vainqueur): « Au fait yen n'avait pas qu'un. »

Sylvie observe de tous les côtés mais le shuriken arrivent trop vite......

Flash et Eva: « Sylvie!!! »

__________________________

Fini le chapitre 3!!! Cool!!! Je suis entrain d'écrire les autres chapitres!

Les vacances ça c'est extrêmement cool!!! En plus c'est bientôt ma fête!

Bon à suivre le prochain chapitre pour savoir ce qu'est arrivé à Sylvie...Commentaires S.V.P. Merci!!


	4. L'examen d'entrée 2

Phrase du jour: « chère Sinus »

Bonjour, on est vacances maintenant (ouf!), en plus c'est bientôt Halloween, j'ai trop hâte d 'y être pour manger les bonnes sucreries et les somptueux chocolats!!! Et de goûter au chapitre 4 de Sadik powaar and blue passion.......

Disclaimer: « **J'ai enfin reussi à l'avoir !! Ah non c'était juste un rêve...** »

________________________________

_Résumé du chapitre précédent: Flash et Kasu se réveillent à côté de leur partenaire et reçoivent une baffe de Sylvie et Eva. Ensuite à Shibusen tout le monde les regarde parce que Sylvie et Eva sont accompagnées de Flash et Kasu qui font beaucoup de jaloux. Maka les appellent pour leur dire qu'ils ont un examen d'entrée et qu'ils doivent combattre Black Star et Kid. Pendant le combat, Sylvie reçoit en pleine vitesse un shuriken de Black Star....._

Dr Stein: « A ce que j'ai cru entendre, elle a eu un accident et son bras droit a été touché. »

Maka: « La pauvre. »

Sylvie(en mettant sa main sur la blessure): « Tu m'as eu..... sur ce coup.... »

Flash: « Sylvie ça va ?!!.... »

Sylvie(en s'agenouillant par terre): « Purée!!! »

_________________________________

Du côté de Eva et Kasu, Kid et les soeurs Thompson.....

Eva(en faisant apparaître un rosaire dans sa main): « C'est à notre tour Kasu. »

Kasu: « OK! »

Eva(en lançant ses rosaires): « C'est parti! »

Kid intercepte toutes les attaques de Eva et sort ses pistolets.....

Kid(en tirant): « A mon tour! »

Eva: « Bouclier épines. » Et arrête tous les tirs de Kid. Juste après avoir invoquer le bouclier, son arme se transforme en deux rosaires relier par des chaînes

Kid: « Quoi?! » Les chaînes des rosaires la jambe droite de Kid et le bloque à terre.

Eva grimpe sur un de ses rosaires et vole en ser précipitant sur Kid mais Kid ne baisse pas les bras, il attrape un pistolet qui est le plus proche et dire en direction de Eva. La balle touche la hanche de Eva et celle-ci s'écroule devant son arme qui reprend sa forme humaine......

Kasu et Flash: « Eva!!!!!»

Sylvie et Eva essaient de se lever et de reprendre leur souffle.......

Sylvie: « Flash transforme toi. »

Eva: « Kasu transforme toi. »

Flash: « Non mais vous vous êtes vues...... »

Kasu: « …..dans quel état vous êtes. »

Eva: « Ce n'est rien. »

Sylvie: « On y go! »

Kasu et Flash obéissent et se transforment en arme démoniaque......

Sylvie: « Ce n'est pas encore finit! »

Eva: « Le combat n'est pas terminé! »

Kid: « On est prêt..... »

Black Star: « …...à vous donnez une bonne raclée. »

Sylvie et Flash entrent en résonance.................

Sylvie et Flash: « Résonance des âmes!!! »

Sylvie: « Canon éclair! » La hache se métamorphose en un immense canon qui se charge d'électricité.

Black Star: « Viens, je t'attend! »

Sylvie: « Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir!!....Attaque éclair blanc!!! » Le canon se charge d'électricité en un point et envoie un rayon blanc tout droit sur la cible(Black Star).

Black Star: « Euh...... Tout doux c'est juste un examen. »

Flash: « Elle me fait peur quand elle est comme ça. »

Le rayon blanc envoie Black Star à quelques mètres plus loin....

_______________________________

Du côté de Dr Stein, Maka et Soul........

Dr Stein: « Maka peux-tu voir qu'elles sont les caractéristiques de leur âmes? »

Maka(en utilisant sa perception des âmes): « Euh oui....voyons...un gars colérique(Flash) avec une fille calme(Sylvie) et un gars amusant(Kasu) avec une fille sadique(Eva). Je me demande comment ils font pour s'entendre?!!! »

Dr Stein(avec son sourire de sadique): « HI!!!HI!!!!HI!!!!! »

________________________________

Eva et Kasu entrent eux aussi en résonance...........

Eva et Kasu: « Résonance des âmes!!! »

Eva: « Cade d'épines! » Les rosaires se regroupent et forment une cage d'épines. « A l'attaque Kasu! »

Kasu(en disparaissant dans les airs): « Ok! »

Kid(en regardant de tous les côtés): « Mais, où est-ce qu'il est passé?! »

Soudain l'arme réapparaît au-dessus de Kid ….....

Eva: « Agrandissement de l'arme! Capture d'épines! »La cage d'épines s'agrandit de sorte d'emprisonner sa proie(Kid).

Kid: « On est pris au piège. »

Patty(en admirant la cage): « Qu'est-ce que c'est beau?!!! »

Liz: « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kid??? »

Kid(en regardant bien chaque partie de la cage): « Je suis au paradis de la symétrie!!!!!!!! »

Liz: « Oh non.....pas maintenant!!!!! »

Patty: « HI!!!!HI!!!!!HI!!!!!! »

Maka et Soul: « Ouah.....Kid.... »

Sylvie: « C'est quoi ce type!!! »

Flash: « Il est trop bizarre! »

______________________________

Dr Stein: « Bien, je vois vous avez réussi votre examen d'entrée! Félicitation!!! »

Black Star est K.O. À cause de l'attaque de Sylvie et Kid déclare forfait pour l'amour de la symétrie.

Sylvie et Eva: « Youpii!!! On a réussi notre examen d'entrée à la Shibusen! »

Maka et Soul arrivent vers eux et leur posent une question.....

Maka: « Au faites....euh...vos armes..... »

Sylvie: « Ah oui désolé de ne pas vous avoir dit plutôt....Bon voilà je suis Sylvie Creator manieuse de hache et voici Flash Démoniaque mon partenaire. »

Eva: « Et moi je suis Eva Moon manieuse de rosaire et voici mon arme Kasu le frère de Flash. »

Maka: « Vos armes peuvent prendre la forme d'un objet!!! C'est super!! »

Soul: « Est-ce que vous savez qu'il y a un bal demain en l'honneur des nouveaux élèves?? »

Eva: « Ah bon?!!! »

Kasu: « Je déteste ça.... »

Flash: « Un bal??! »

Sylvie: « …...?????»

Soul(en rougissant) : « Euh...vous avez déjà choisi votre cavalier pour le bal??? Si vous n'avez pas de cavalier, je suis toujours disponible.... »

Maka(en sortant son livre): « Maka Chop!!! De toutes façons tu iras avec moi gros pervers!! »

Soul: « Ah... c'est pas cool! »

_______________________________

Chapitre 4 terminée!!!

Je suis désolé, on ne voit pas trop Soul dans ce chapitre.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais bon..dans le prochain chapitre, je ferai un effort de le mettre un peu plus.

Je suis trop content c'est bientôt ma fête!!!! Viens vers moi gâteau au chocolat!!!!!!!!

Merci d'avoir lu et si vous pouvez mettre des commentaires même si vous n'aimez pas mon histoire!!! (ou peut-être vous l'aimez^^)


	5. le bal d'entrée 1

Phrase du jour: « Regarde moi 5 secondes... »

Bonjour, je suis vraiment occuper ce mois-ci!!! Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire les autres chapitres et de les dessiner mais je trouverai du temps pour écrire mes fanfictions, et pour le moment je vous présente le chapitre 5 de Sadik powaar and blue passion.

Disclaimer: « Je ne l'aurai jamais même en rêve...... »

* * *

_Résumé de chapitre précédent: Sylvie et Eva ont réussi l'examen d'entrée en battant Black Star et Kid. Les deux jeunes filles expliquent aux autres que Flash et Kasu sont leur partenaire et Soul leur demande si elles savent qu'il y avait un bal demain mais bien sûre elles ne le savaient pas du tout......_

Le bal va bientôt commencer, les filles comme d'habitude prennent 2 heures pour se préparer et bien sûr les garçons doivent attendre......

Flash: « Y'en a marre d'attendre! »

Kasu: « Du calme, c'est que des filles. » Dans sa tête: « Toujours trop impatient celui-là mais bon c'est mon frère. »

Comme je l'avais dit 2 heures plus tard Sylvie et Eva ont fini de se préparer et arrivent dans la salle de séjour.....

Eva: « Voilà, c'est bon! »

Sylvie: « Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. »

Kasu: « Ouf...J'ai cru qu'elles auraient jamais fini. »

Flash(en crachant des flammes de colère): « On a dut attendre des heures!! »

Flash et Kasu se retournent pour leur dire qu'ils avaient dut attendre longtemps mais à leur grande surprise Sylvie et Eva étaient resplendissante dans leur robe......

Sylvie a une robe blanche avec des bordures bleus qui va jusqu'au-dessus des genoux, deux jolies rubans bleus et des chaussures à talon bleus.

Sylvie(en voyant que Flash la regarde bizarrement): « Flash, tu me trouves moche c'est ça ?!! »

Flash(en bavant): « Ouha....euh...non, non.... »

Eva a une longue robe violette ouvert sur le côté gauche qui laisse voir ses très belles jambes, des chaînes un peu partout et des bottes noires à haut talon.

Eva: « C 'est moi qui va manger le plus ce soir....hein? Kasu?! »

Kasu: « Tu rigoles ça sera moi, beauté!!! »

* * *

Le bal a déjà commencé à Shibusen et nos jeunes héros s'amusent comme des fous sauf Sylvie qui reste seule devant l'entrée......

Maka: « Oh, oh......c'est nous!! »

Maka est venue avec Soul et en plus ils se tiennent par la main si c'est pas mignon.

Sylvie(surprise): « Oh,....Maka, Soul! »

Soul: « Tu ne viens pas danser ? »

Sylvie: « Euh...la danse c'est vraiment pas mon truc. »

Soul: « Tu es vraiment sûr?? »

Sylvie: « Oui, oui t'inquiètes.... »

* * *

Votre attention s'il vous plait maître Shinigami va faire son discours....

Shinigami: « Bonjour tout le monde et amusez-vous bien!! »

Flash & Kasu: « C 'était vraiment court!! »Et ils applaudissent tous.

Eva(elle se demande où est passé Sylvie?): « Flash, tu n'aurais pas vu Sylvie par hasard ? »

Flash(avec sa coupe de champagne à la main): « Non....et puis je m'en fou! »

Eva(elle sort une massue de 100t et frappe Flash de plein fouets): « Ne me parles pas comme ça »

Flash: « Pff..... »

Eva(elle pète les plombs et montre son côté sadique): « Tu vas la chercher et tout de suite, compris ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Flash(tremblant de peur): « Euh....du calme...je vais la chercher..cool... »

Eva(en se calmant): « Bien...si tu ne la trouves pas, tu aurais à faire à moi!!! »Puis elle s'en va rejoindre les autres.

Flash(en respirant un bon coup): « Ouf...Oh my god, j'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais se finir. Bon elle est où ???? »

Maka(elle voit que Flash cherche Sylvie): « Euh....si tu cherche Sylvie elle est dehors à l'entrée. »

Flash: «Ah ok.....merci! »Il part en courant.

Soul: « Pourquoi tu lui as dit où elle était alors qu'il s'en fiche complètement? »

Maka: «Eh ben pour moi c'est le contraire, je suis sûr qu'il est inquiet pour elle mais il ne veut pas le montrer. »

Soul: « Bon...si tu le dis. »

* * *

Dehors sous un ciel étoilé, Sylvie est appuyée sur une balustrade et pense à ses souvenirs d'enfance.....

Sylvie: « Maman tu sais on s'est rapidement fait des nouveaux amis à Shibusen. Ils sont très sympa....je me demande si tu te sens bien là-haut au paradis...tu me manques tellement tu sais ?! »

Flash(en reprenant son souffle): « Ah, ah...Sylvie....je te cherchais partout... »

Sylvie(en se retournant pour regarder Flash): « Flash?.....mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?! »

* * *

J'ai trop envie de voir la suite, pas vous?!!!!

J'ai déjà une petite idée de la fin de ma fanfiction!!

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour savoir si Flash va réussir à faire résonner Sylvie pour qu'elle accepte de venir au bal et peut être aussi de danser?!!!!

Un grand merci d'avoir lu!!!!!! Commentaires?


	6. le bal d'entrée 2

Phrase du jour: « You're so stupid! »

Bonjour, il neige chez nous c'est rare. Mais le point négatif c'est qu'on a des devoirs de vacances et ça c'est pas cool. En attendant de faire tout le boulot, on va regarder un peu Sadik powaar and blue passion chap.5....

Et puis je vous souhaite une très bonne année à tous!!!!!!!!!!

Disclamer: « Je suis vraiment stupide d'avoir pensé que je l'avais, mais non je ne l'ai pas. »

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent: Shibusen organise un bal en l'honneur des nouveaux éléves. Nos héros arrive au bal bien habiller et tout content sauf une, Sylvie qui reste à l'extérieur, loin des autres en regardant les étoiles. Eva demande à Flash de chercher Sylvie. Flash la trouve dehors et....._

Sylvie(en regardant Flash): « Hein?...Flash...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Flash(en réfléchissant à quelque chose): «Tu ne veux vraiment pas danser? »

Sylvie(en retournant sa tête): « Non pas envie. »

Flash(en laissant échapper un soupir): « Ok...je vois. » Il prend la main de Sylvie et l'entraine avec lui.

Sylvie(son visage est rouge comme une tomate): « Eh!! Mais...je..je ne peux. »

Flash: « Tu viens quand même! » Il emmène à l'intérieur et arrivent devant Eva, Kasu, Soul et Maka.

Maka sourit en voyant que Flash à trouver Sylvie.

Eva(avec un de ses sourires): « Eh ben!!! Tu en as mis du temps Flash.

Flash la fusille du regard.

Maka: « Euh....excusez-moi mais je voudrais vous présentez Crona une amie à moi. »

Soudain une fille avec des courts cheveux violets s'avance vers eux.

Crona: « Coucou! » Et une étrange chose noir sort de son dos. « Ragnarok, tu es venu te présenté. »

Eva(avec admiration): « Waouh... qu'il est mignon!!! »

Sylvie(avec peur le touche): « Oui c'est vrai il est mignon. »

Ragnarok(en soulèvant les robes Eva et Sylvie): « Pas mal avec les dentelles violettes et bleues. »

Eva et Sylvie restent pétrifiée par la honte: « Ah.....aah... »

Tous les garçons rougissent à la vue des culottes de ces deus jeunes filles.

Flash et Kasu(en fusillant tout les garçons): « On peut savoir ce que vous regardez?!! »

* * *

Après ce petit incident, Shinigami annonce que c'est l'heure d'aller sur la piste de danse........

Eva & Sylvie(se regardent): « Oh....non......pas maintenant... »

Tout à coup une immense foule de garçons viennent vers elles en leur disant: « Voulez-vous danser avec nous?!!!!!!!!!! »

Flash(en regardant le spectacle): « Ne me dit pas que ça recommence. »

Kasu: « Je crois que si.... »

Sylvie(en demandant à Eva): « Non, on ne va pas faire ça.

Eva(en tremblant de partout): « Si c'est la seule solution. »

Sylvie(marche vers Flash): « Euh....Flash? »

Flash: « Oui, quoi??? »

Sylvie(en rougissant): « Est-ce que....tu.....tu...voudrais...danser avec moi? »

Flash(surpris): « Hein????!!!!!!! »

Sylvie(en le regardant dans les yeux): « S'il te plaît...... »

Flash: « Bon ok, je veux bien. »

Et ils dansent tous les deux main dans la main...................

Flash l'attire contre lui. Un frisson d'une intensité inconnue la parcourt. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et repose sa tête. Sylvie ne pense plus à rien........à rien sinon à l'incroyable perfection du moment.

* * *

Du côté de Eva et Kasu...................

Eva(en lui faisant son regard le plus effrayant): « Tu danses avec moi sinon je trancherai et je laisserai couler ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte!!!!!!!!!! »

Kasu(en devenant tout vert): « Oui...oui....bien sûr....ah....aah... »

Il pose ses mains sur sa taille et elle met ses mains autour de son en l'attirant vers elle et lui chuchote à l'oreille: « Ce soir en rentrant, je te ferai voir ce que c'est de la torture......de la vrai torture. » Kasu tremble de peur en pensant à ce qui va lui arriver.

* * *

Mais pendant qu'ils dansent tranquillement les deux jeunes filles ressentent un mauvais pressentiment......

Flash: « Est-ce que ça va? Si tu ne veux pas danser avec moi, il faut me le dire.»

Sylvie: « Non non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est rien t'inquiète. »

Kasu: « Tu es bizarre tout à coup, ça va?

Eva: « Non non, c'est que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle sorte de torture spécialement pour toi. »


	7. Un nouvel ennemi

Phrase du jour: « Chikenfish! »

Salut, cette année je vais au Japan expo, ça va être trop cool!! Je vais peut être faire un cosplay.(en blair xD)

Disclaimer: « Je l'avais mais non il n'est pas à mon nom. »

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent: Flash réussit à faire résonné Sylvie et rentrent tous les deux à l'intérieur. Maka leur présentent Chrona et Ragnarok et vont tous danser mais il y a une chose qui cloche Sylvie & Eva ont un mauvais pressentiment......._

Soudain une grosse tornade frappe la salle de bal en plein cœur en brisant toutes les vitres........

Tout le monde: « Au secours!!!....Ahhhhhh!!!! » beaucoup de personnes qui étaient proche de la tornade on été touchée par les fracas de verre.

Une étrange femme vêtu d'une longue cape fait son apparition(avec un rire diabolique): « Oh!! Il y a une fête ici et je ne suis même pas invitée! »

Eva(tremblant de peur): « Croco.......Croco......di...di...na... »

Sylvie(en ayant les larmes aux yeux): « Non, ce n'est …... possible. »

Flash vient vers Sylvie et la serre dans ses bras: « Sylvie, est-ce que c'est.......? »

Sylvie: « Oui, c'est Crocodina....snif...snif.. »

Crocodina(en regardant attentivement Sylvie & Eva): « Oh..!! Mais c'est Sylvie & Eva, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne sommes plus revus!!! »

Shinigami: « Quel est ton nom sorcière?!!!! »

Crocodina: « Ah...oui!! J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis la sorcière Crocodina et.....je vais tous vous détruire!!! Ah!!!aah!!!ah!!! »

Sylvie(en fonçant sur Crocodina): « Flash transforme toi!!! »

Flash: « Okay! »

Sylvie: « Je vais te tuée pour tout ce que tu as fait!!! »

Eva: « Kasu transforme toi! »

Kasu: « Ya! »

Eva(en brandissant son arme): « Tu vas mourir maintenant! »

* * *

Tout les élèves de Shibusen sont très surpris de ce qui se passe devant leurs yeux: « Qu'est-ce que...........? »

Soul & Maka: « Sylvie....Eva...mais qu'est-ce que.....??? »

* * *

Sylvie & Eva lance une attaque mais la sorcière les arrête en un claquement de doigt. Elles sont violemment repoussées vers le mur et des chaînes magiques les retiennent prisonnières.

Crocodina: « Alors, on ne fait moins les malignes! Je vous propose un marché, vous me donnez vos armes démoniaques et je vous lâche. C'est à prendre ou à laisser... »

Flash(très surpris): « Hein?!...Quoi??? »

Kasu(ne comprenant rien): « Qu'est-ce qu'on a à avoir dedans?!!! »

Sylvie(en faisant monter sa colère): « Ah... ça jamais!!!! Tu entends?!!!! »

Eva: « Dans tes rêves ma vieille!!! »

Crocodina: « Bien...comme vous voulez...alors je vous tuerai toutes les deux et je prendrai vos armes sur vos tombes. »

Flash(reprenant sa forme humaine): « Vous ne les toucherez pas!!! »

Sylvie: « Flash?!!... mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?!!! »

Kasu(reprend aussi sa forme humaine): « On vous en empêchera!! »

Eva: « Arrêtez tout de suite!!! Vous allez vous faire tuez!!! »

Crocodina(avec un sourire diabolique): « Décidément, il y a beaucoup trop de monde. Mais, je reviendrai, vous pouvez en être sûr! »

Shinigami: « Nous te retrouverons!!!!! »

La sorcière disparaît en un éclair. Les chaînes qui retenaient prisonnières Sylvie & Eva disparaissent aussi. Elles pleurent à chaudes larmes, on ne sait pourquoi???

Flash(en voyant Sylvie pleurée): « Tu veux que je te ramène à la maison? »

Sylvie: « ..Oui..snif!Snif....... »

Kasu: « Viens Eva on rentre. »

Eva: « .....snif!snif! »

Flash & Kasu les portent sur le dos et rentrent mais à la sortie de Shibusen Spirit leurs demande qui est cette sorcière et ils répondent tout simplement qu'ils ne savent pas plus que lui.

* * *

De retour à la maison, ils posent leurs meisters sur le lit. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux endormis pendant le trajet.


	8. les cours à Shibusen

Phrase du jour: « Le téléphone rose!!! »

A/N: Désolé pour mon retard mais je devais révisé pour mon brevet blanc alors je n'ai pas pu faire de mise à jour.

Disclaimer: Soul eater.....non..non..je ne crois pas qu'il est à moi.

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent: une sorciére du nom de Crocodina arrive soudainement au bal et saccage tout sur son passage. S & E l'attaquent mais sont repoussées de pleins fouets, la sorcière leur demandent de lui donner leur armes mais elles refusent. Heureusement, maître Shinigami arrive et la sorcière disparaît sans laisser de trace. Kasu et Flash ramènent S & E à la maison......_

Après ce malheureux incident........

1ère heure de cours: sport avec – Mme Romain

_ Mme Darsu (A/N: Deux personnes pour le prix d'un.)

Tout le monde est sur le terrain et attendent les instructions des professeurs d'éducation physique.

Maka(soupire): « Je haie le sport! »

Soul: « Oh!Non!!!...pas elles!!!! »

Sylvie(surprise): « Pourquoi?! Vous dites ça, elles n'ont pas l'air....si.... »

Mme Romain(coup de sifflet): « Et les feignants!!!!! Vous allez me faire 10 tours et 100 pompes!!! C'est compris!!! Allez au boulot!!!!! »

Tout le monde: « Oui madame,.....tout de suite madame!!!! »

Eva: « Elle fait peur à mort cette prof. » (A/N: Euh....c'est qui la sadique.)

Mme Darsu(avec un fouet à la main): « Allez plus vite que ça!!!!Non mais.. »

Maka: « C'est pas vrai! »

Sylvie: « Maman! »

Eva: « Oh my god! »

2 ème heure de cours: maths avec _ Mme Kaminski

Tout le monde retourne en classe et étudisent les chiffres.

Mme Kaminski(avec un beau sourire): « Eva est-ce que tu peux me résoudre cette équation??? »

Eva: « Euh...oui. »

Sylvie: « Tu vas réussir comme d'habitude.»

Eva descend les escaliers, arrive au tableau et résout l'équation en moins de 2 secondes.

Mme Kaminski(très stupéfaite): « Qu'elle rapidité? »

Soul(rougis): « Elle si belle et en plus elle est intelligente...je sens que je vais tomber amoureux. »

Maka(prenant son livre spécial): « Ah.... oui!!! Maka chop!!! »

Soul: « Aie..ouie...j'ai rien dit...c'est pas cool. »

3 ème heure de cours: histoire avec _ Mr Keller

La classe est une classe de relaxation après le cours de maths pour faire stimuler notre cerveau.(A/N: Bien sûre ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde.)

Mr Keller: « Dans le temps, on tranchait la tête des personnes avec une guillotine. Démonstration! »

Il fait une petite démo avec une guillotine version minuscule et une carotte comme victime.

Mr Keller: « Vous voyez, c'est rapide et c'est efficace. »

Eva: « C ' est vraiment un idiot. »

Sylvie: « Ouais...trop!!! » (A/N: Vous avez raison les filles, je suis d'accord avec vous.)

4 ème heure de cours: art-plastique avec _Mr Thomas

Pour ce qui ont beaucoup d'imagination cela leur plaira beaucoup.(A/N: Surtout à moi.)

Mr Thomas: « Sylvie a fait un dessin assez bien dessiner....aie...ah »

Sylvie: « Assez bien dessiner, tu vas voir!!! Non mais...espèce de.... »

Mr Thomas: «...Mais qui est vraiment bien dessiner. »

5 ème heure de cours: travaux pratique avec _Dr Stein (A/N: Moi, je trouve que c'est le meilleur de tous.)

Dr Stein: «Bien vous ferai équipe toutes les trois puisque Black Star, Kis, Patty, Liz et Tsubaki sont malades. Tenez voici une carte. »

Toutes les trois: « Une carte????? »


	9. Le cours de travaux pratique

Phrase du jour: « aimer c'est la moitié de croire... »

Disclaimer: je l'ai vu et puis il s'est envolé....dommage.

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent: Nos héros ont assités à plusieurs cours assez normaux a part.......le dernier avec Dr Stein bien sûr...il est le prof de travaux pratique. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty et Liz sont malades donc il ne reste plus que Sylvie, Flash, Eva, Kasu, Maka et Soul qui gouteront au sort qui les attend...._

Nos jeunes héros ont reçu une carte assez étrange de la part du Dr Stein......

Dr Stein: « Ceci est une carte au trésor.... »

Tout le monde(criant à l'unisson): « Une carte au quoi???!!!! »

Dr Stein(avec un sourire plus sadique): « ...plus précisément une carte où il faut trouver une pierre rouge qui est caché quelque part mais attention aux pièges dissimuler un peu partout. Je vous souhaite à tous bonne chance. »

Maka(faisant le rapport): « Ça veut dire que nous devons chercher cette pierre rouge et le rapporter en déviant tous les pièges, c'est bien ça?? »

Dr Stein(prenant une autre cigarette de sa poche): « Oui mais il faut en revenir vivant...ah!!ah!!ah!! »

Sylvie(commençant à déprimer): « Je le savais, on va tous mourir!!!! »

Eva(faisant la sadique): « AH!!!Aaah!!!AAAAAHHHHHH!!! »

* * *

Quand tout le monde était calmé, ils commencèrent à déchiffrer cette fameuse carte au trésor....

étape 1 : traverser le pont

étape 2 : détruire les robots destructeurs

étape 3 : naviguer sur une barque

étape 4 : grimper au sommet du palmier ou chercher dans un buisson

_La pierre rouge est quelque part dans l'un des deux._

Sylvie: « Je crois que c'est là-bas ou non.... »

Maka: « Hmm....peut être. »

Soul(en les observant): « Est-ce que vous savez vous servir d'une carte ??!!!!! »

Eva: « Eh!! Les filles!! Il est joli le pont là-bas! »

S&M: « Quoi?! Tu l'as déjà trouvé!!!! »

Sylvie(en regardant le panneau indiquant le pont): « Il m'a l'aire louche ce pont, 10 000 km de profondeur...quand même...euh...Maka pourquoi tu n'irais pas passer la première?hein?! »

Maka(traversant le pont): « Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit y aller en première et puis mon arme?.... »

Eva: « Parce que tu es la plus courageuse de nous tous. »

Tout à coup la corde tenant le pont jusqu'à présent se brisa et le pont se détruit peu à peu....

Maka(tombant dans le précipice): « Aaah!!!! Au secours!!!!

Soul, Sylvie&Flash: « Oh non!!! Maka!!!! »

Eva(chuchotant à son arme): « Allez Kasu...dépêche toi. »

Soul (reprend sa forme humaine): « Bouh ma maka!!!! Maka!!.... »

Soudain Maka réapparut sur une espèce de plate forme volante.....

Maka : « Euh...Soul....je ...suis en vie. »

Soul(rougis): « Ah....euh.... »

Maka: «Oh....Soul...tu t'inquiétais pour moi....c'est trop mignon!!!! »

Soul: « Mais comment t'as fait????..pour être remonter?? »

Kasu: « Tu sais Soul, je peux aussi servir de plate forme volante pour mon meister...et puis tu l'as vu quand on a combattu Kid. »

* * *

Puis ils reprirent leur chemin vers les robots destructeurs.....

Sylvie(regardant droit devant): « Oh non!!! Vous avez vu combien ils sont??!!!Au moins une centaines même plus! »

Eva: « Nous combattrons jusqu'à la fin. »

Maka: « Telle est notre mission. »

Ils se bâtèrent sans relâche jusqu'au dernier.....

Maka(reprenant son souffle): « J'en peux plus. »

Sylvie: « Moi aussi...j'ai tellement faim. »

Eva(sirotant son jus de fruit): « Hi!!Hi!!Hiiiii!! »

Maka aperçut alors une barque près du lac où ils étaient...

Maka: « Ah...voilà la barque, nous sommes presque arrivées. »

Ils montèrent tous dedans en sirotant les boissons apporter par Eva sauf Kasu c'est lui qui rame....

Maka(brisant le silence): « Vous avez rencontré comment vos armes? »

Sylvie: « Ben comment dire, on est tombé sur eux par hasard....et en plus ils nous ont sauvé la vie alors.... »

Eva(montrant sa colère): « Kasu!!!! Plus vite!!!!!!!!! »

Kasu: « J'ai même pas à boire. »

Maka: « Je sais que je suis un peu curieuse mais je voudrai poser une question à vous deux Sylvie et Flash?... »

Flash: «.......??? »

Sylvie: « Oui vas-y...ça nous gène pas. »

Maka: « Ben c'est que en vous voyant dansez hier soir....euh...vous êtes pas un peu amoureux vous deux....? »

Sylvie devient rouge comme une tomate et Flash recracha directement toute sa boisson.

S&F(criant de tout leur âme): « On est pas amoureux!!!!! C'EST CLAIR!!!!

Maka: « C'était juste pour prendre ma revanche de la dernière fois. »

* * *

Après la ballade en barque, ils retournèrent à la terre ferme..... mais la dernière étape va les séparer...

Maka: « Bon ben, nos chemins se séparent là....je vous souhaite à toutes les deux bonne chance. »

S&E: « A toi aussi! »

Soul: « Eh! Ooh!! On vous attend! »

Kasu: « Hi!!hi!!! »

Flash: « Ah...les femmes. »

Rappel de la dernière étape

Il y a deux chemins mais une seule est la bonne.

Sylvie, Flash, Eva et Kasu sont allés vers les buissons.

Soul et Maka vers le palmier

Trouveront-ils la fameuse pierre rouge ou seront-ils mort avant de la trouver???


	10. La dernière étape

Phrase du jour: « Le Soleil n'éclaire que les amoureux. »

Disclaimer: Je ne l'ai jamais eu c'est très dommage....

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent: Maka, Sylvie, Eva et les leurs arme ont tous réussi les 3 premières étapes de la chasse au trésor. Il ne leur reste que la dernière celle qui va les départagé. Ils se sont séparés en deux groupes_(A/N: voir chapitre précédent pour les groupes)_, un vers les buissons et l'autre vers le sommet d'un palmier._

S&E courent aussi vite qu'elles peuvent vers ce fameux buisson.....

Eva(regardant la carte): « Il faut passer vers un saule pleureur et on est arrivé. »

Sylvie: « OK! Heureusement qu'on est encore vivant.... »

Eva(fantasmant sur quelqu'un): « Tu trouves pas que Dr Stein est assez mignon comme prof ?? »

Sylvie: « Quoi?!!!! Tu peux répéter?? J'ai dû mal entendre. »

Eva: « Ah.....là..là, tu n'y connais rien à la beauté na...tu...EH!!!!!Sylvie!!! Ça va?!!! »

Sylvie trébucha sur une grosse branche et fut rattraper par Flash.

Sylvie: « Merci flash....Aie!!!Aie!!! je crois que je me suis foulée la cheville...ah...ça saigne en plus. »

Flash: « Fait attention la prochaine fois!!!!...euh...Kasu, Eva, je vais emmener Sylvie près du lac pour nettoyer sa blessure, on revient.

Eva: « Oui,oui!! OK, pas de problème. »

* * *

Flash la porte sur le dos et retourne vers le lac. Dès qu'il fut arriver près du lac, il la déposa délicatement par terre. Il déchira un bout de tissu de la jupe de Sylvie, le trempa dans l'eau et nettoya doucement la plaie.

Sylvie: « Ah..!!!ah!!! C'est froid!!! »

Flash: « Tu es très sensible. »

Sylvie(baissa la tête): « Je suis désolé...si je n'étais pas foulée la cheville, on n'en serait pas là. »

Flash: « Arrête de t'excuser!! C'est pas de ta faute....ça arrive à tout le monde, tu sais. »

Sylvie: « Hmm...merci. Tu es peut être des fois grognon mais tu es quand même gentil au fond. »

Flash(faisant semblant de n'a pas avoir écouter): « Voilà! C'est terminé! »

Il fit un bandage avec le morceau de tissu.

Sylvie: « Waou!! Tu sais, tu pourrais devenir médecin. »

Flash: « Dis-moi, Sylvie, pourquoi cette sorcière s'en prend à vous? »

Sylvie: « Euh....comment dire...ce qu'elle veut ces vous Kasu et toi. »

Flash: « Et pourquoi nous??? »

Sylvie: « Vous êtes de la famille royale des armes démoniaques donc c'est pour ça qu'elle vous veut. »

Flash: « Oui mais elle ne peut pas nous ordonner de détruire le monde. »

Sylvie: « Si elle le peut....une légende raconte que si on rassemble toute la famille Démoniaque, on peut faire renaître la grande reine de la famille Démonique( une meister ). Elle a le pouvoir de contrôler toutes les armes démoniaques et si jamais son pouvoir tombe entre de mauvaises mains... »

Flash: « Ah...OK...je vois...donc il faudra l'en n'empêcher. »

Sylvie: « Ben, c'est pour ça qu'on est là!!! Bon on y go sinon Kasu et Eva vont se poser des questions. »

Flash: « OK!! »

* * *

Eva et Kasu attendent depuis un bon moment sur un rocher.

Eva:(s'inquiétant) « Je me demande ce qu'il font ça fait au moins une heure qu'ils sont partis. »

Kasu: « Flash est avec elle donc, je n'ai aucune inquiétude à avoir.....ah ben quand on parle du loup, les voilà. »

Eva(tournant la tête dans tous les sens): « Où ça???...Où ça...?????? »

Derrière les feuillages, on vit arriver Flash portant Sylvie sur son dos.

Kasu: « Ah...ben vous voilà, on vous attend depuis une heure, vous vous rendez compte!!! »

Flash: « Ah..mince alors, on a pas vu l'heure passer. »

Eva(heureuse de revoir son amie): « Dis-moi, vous avez foutu quoi pendant tout ce temps, hein?! »

Sylvie(rougissant): « Ah...euh..rien de spécial. »

Flash: « Eh!! Dites, vous n'avez pas entendu un bruit?? »

Eva: « Euh..non. »

Soudain, derrière les arbres apparut une fille étrange vêtu d'une robe blanche toute déchirée qui lui alla jusqu'au genoux, elle portait une masque de chirurgien avec plein de sang, mais le plus étrange c'était ses gants avec de longues griffes pointus et sanglantes.

Sylvie(terroriser): « Ah...mais qui est cette filles? »

Kasu: « Elle fait peur à voir. »

Eva: « J'aime bien c'est vêtements pleins de sang. »

Flash: « Eva, je ne crois pas qu'il est l'heure de faire des commentaires idiots sur ses vêtements. Cette fille est une meister et ses gants c'est son arme et elle n'a pas l'air de venir de Shibusen. »

La fille étrange pris la parole en enlevant délicatement son masque.

Fille: « Je m'appelle Marine Koening et sur ordre de ma maitresse Crocodina, je dois vous détruire définitivement, sauf vos armes bien sûr. Ma maitresse les veut impérativement. »

Tout le monde fut choqué par la déclaration de Marine.

Mais qui est cette Marine??? D'Où vient-t-elle??? Et pourquoi elle ne fait pas parti de Shibusen puisqu'elle est une meister???


End file.
